wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Voxxa von Frenzel
|height= 1.62 m / 5'4" |weight= 99 lbs |birthplace =Hillsbrad Foothills, Lordaeron |residence=Nomadic |guild=The Grey Vigil |affiliations= |alignment=Chaotic Neutral |faction=Horde |class=Priestess, Apothecary }} Voxxa von Frenzel is a Forsaken apothecary. A stark contrast compared to the majority of her brethren, she has left the ruins of Lordaeron and the Undercity to travel the world and offer her services as a healer to those who need it. Physical appearance Unlike the Forsaken masses, Voxxa shows few outward signs of damage or decay. The most glaring would be her pale, clammy, and bloodless skin, faded hair, and the glowing eyes common to her race. Her limbs are intact and whole; no bits of bone or joint poke through her skin anywhere on her body. She is a slim, waifish creature. She has high cheekbones and freckles across her face: her status as undead has made these freckles appear to be faint greyish spots spattered across her face. Her hair was once red in color, although it has since faded with the ages. It is worn short, in a pixie style. There is a forlorn, gloomy quality to her. Voxxa typically wears well kept robes and other similar garments. She has a number of vials and pouches on her person to keep various herbs, poultices, and specimens. Additionally, she can be seen carrying a number of books as well as medical supplies: scalpels, bone saws, bandages, and sewing line and needle. She is typically seen in the company of a pair of undead horses, pulling along a "gypsy" cart that she calls her home. The cart is a haphazard thing, featuring numerous chests and barrels along the top, and strung with colorful lanterns on the sides. She wears few embellishments of jewelry, save for a pearl necklace, which she seems to cherish. The necklace is worn to hide a particularly gruesome mark that wraps around her neck: a thick, knotted ligature mark suggests the caress of a hangman's noose. Personality and traits Voxxa is a jumpy, excitable sort. She always seems anxious and alarmed, especially around others. When alarmed, she becomes a chatterbox, speaking in a heavy accent and dialect long lost to time. Her slumbering period has done little to her, physically, emotionally, and mentally: her personality and mental faculties are largely intact. To others, she can come across as strange and outlandish, sometimes downright sinister and bizarre. She is a whirlwind of motion and ideas, hurrying from one project and place to the next with speed and vigor that'd leave some living persons envious. Unlike many of the Forsaken, especially her fellow apothecaries, Voxxa cares little for vengeance on the Scourge or for developing plagues to eradicate and convert all life. She is a kind woman, deep down, seeking to heal and foster life rather than destroy it. She is an empathetic sort, taking great care of those she considers her patients, and will do everything in her power to alleviate their suffering - living or Forsaken alike. She is especially knowledgeable in the fields of surgery, medicine, alchemy, and botany. She has a great appreciation and love for knowledge, ravenously seeking it out wherever she can. She is awkward around others and seems to have a number of odd mannerisms and quirks. As such, she generally comes across as aloof, blunt, and uncaring - blatantly oblivious to obvious social cues and standards. She sometimes appears to forget that she is undead - as well as forget the "inconveniences" of living people, which can lead to awkward or comical medical suggestions or corrections. Deep down, Voxxa is a tormented woman, seeking to atone for what she considers her "great failure" when the plague struck Lordaeron. She has vivid memories of her life before her rising, which feeds a melancholy nostalgic side. She cares little for politics, machinations, or plots. Her hobbies include experimentation, brewing potions and tonics, reading, and baking. She is known to bake sweets and candies, to offer to her "patients" - especially the elderly and children. Surprisingly, she has a very good singing voice and is fond of opera. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Priest Category:Apothecaries Category:Alchemists